


Devilish Boyfriend in the Flesh.

by Tohskas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, mentions of force-feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohskas/pseuds/Tohskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To have your boyfriend come up with ridiculous goals, to force-feed you to the point of having difficulty getting up, and to the point of making you gain weight like crazy? He either must have a fetish of some sorts or he's simply the devil. No doubt about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devilish Boyfriend in the Flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, an hour and a half and I'm done with this prompt. I cry. Christ, I'm tired and I want to sleep so badly. I might stay up and do another prompt (I can feel my eyes getting heavy, nnn). Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Prompt was based off this. Thank you kind anon. Sorry it took me this late.
>
>> May I request something with Suga fattening up Daichi? Bonus points if Daichi is already chubby to begin with

“So, do you have a goal for yourself?”

“As in?” Sawamura waited patiently for the other to fill in his answer. He only got a single raised eyebrow. Since when his boyfriend decided on goals for his progress. Reaching them would be tedious in the long run but still, if it only made his boyfriend happy then he'll most likely obliged. It wasn't as if he had a choice anyway. One line of a sentence that translated through 'no' and you could bet that Sawamura was in it for an earful. Stubbornness ran through Koushi like nothing.

“You know, I don't have to fill out sentences for you.” Walking pass him he grabbed his wallet, sitting by the counter. Sawamura rolled his eyes behind his back and reached for the candy bar that lay out in the open. “Goals for what? To see me eat myself to death?” A fit of chuckles were let out from Koushi as he walked towards him. The fingers that were laying against his pant leg had now raise up to the bitten part of the candybar. He furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion while Koushi collected the caramel texture that was seeping out. Now placing it on his lips, Koushi's face grew a playful smirk, hinting at what he wanted to do. “Savor the taste.” He said along with giving him a kiss on the cheek. Still keeping his eyes on him, Sawamura knew what he had to do, and with that he gave him a show with his lips. His tongue lapped around every spot that left a sticky yet, sweet substance. It was more of a fantasy to have a person watch what he was eating, and this turned Koushi on greatly. Finally on the last trace, Koushi gave him a peck on the lips, getting a taste as well.

“That's enough. I don't want you to get any fatter.” Koushi teased.

“And yet, you like me this way.” Adds in Sawamura who brings Koushi's non-occupied hand to firmly grab on his love handles. A hum in agreement had made its way from Koushi while still playing with it.

“I might have a fetish for it.” The firm moves had now turned into soft kneading movements. Feeling how Koushi would change his massages felt like heaven to him. The wonders of having such amazing hands, it felt like Sawamura had almost been exaggerating when it comes to Koushi's massages. At one moment, it starts to feel like your ordinary rubs but, once he really gets into it, he always felt that he had been reborn into a greater being. Exaggerations be damned, it felt that amazing!

“Don't fall asleep on me. I know I'm good with my fingers but, can you stay awake.” Removing his hands away from his body he started to dress himself. “But still, your tying sucks.” Retaliating back, a small raspberry came from Koushi. “Yeah, but my fingers are good with you in bed.”He said in a sing-song voice. Sawamura's face blushed furiously red, trying to hide his embarrassment by turning the other way. “That's too much information.” Koushi only smiled and without a word swayed his credit card in front of his face. When he has that look on his face, he knows that he's going to have one hell of a night ahead of him.

“Don't make that face.” Grumbling softly, the boy looked back at him and down to the wooden floor.

“Why not?” His face formed a little pout and relaxed to his usual expression. “If you promise to reach your goal by the end of this week, I'm taking you out to dinner. Better yet, a buffet. If not, you'll be feasting yourself on those disgusting gain shakes in the cabinet? Deal?” Sawamura knew that he had felt his mouth drop by his boyfriend's deal. In his minds, the effect of over thinking was going to settle into place. How he really didn't want to mess up his goals and gorge himself in those 'funnel shakes' (that what he calls them). They lack the flavor and the 'real' taste that he want when stuffing himself down in food. It just didn't feel right yet, this punishment fit right for Koushi's ideas. Who lets their own boyfriend get tortured by those disgusting things?

Koushi's plan as the devil was a plan in the making.

Knowing what answer he'll receive, he still questioned him. “Do I have a choice?” He said, almost showing some reluctance. Koushi brought a finger to his chin and tapped on it while giving his false attention to the ceiling. “Hmm, if that choice involves you not going through my goal and instead be tied up to a chair while I force feed you those shakes through a funnel, then yes.”

 _You're the devil behind that good demeanour of yours_ , Sawamura thought.

Heaving out a long sigh, Sawamura placed the candy wrapper into his pocket and rested one of his hands on Koushi's shoulders. Looks like he has to go through it without suffering.

“Okay, I'll go through the goal.” Sawamura sighed, a feeling of relief weighed around him looking at him with a sincere smile. “I'll go through it if you want me to pop every button that I have in my wardrobe.” Koushi gasped, hitting Sawamura out of playfulness. “I'll never let you do that.” He then looks at the ground and fiddles with his credit card, almost playing the shy trope. “I'll only let you break your jean zippers and burp around the house without a care.” Sawamura only shook his head. “That's a bit too much, don't you think?” Koushi laughs out heartily and grabs the jacket that was laying on the sofa. “I can say the same thing about your weight.” One of his fingers point out to Sawamura's stomach that showed itself from the bottom of the hemming. “We need to go clothes shopping one day.” Koushi said while heading towards the door. Looking back he saw him standing in a slouching position, hands in the pocket, stomach hanging out and everything. _He looks so amazing like that_ Koushi thought to himself. “You know, when I get back, I want to see you eat everything.” Sawamura covered his mouth with a yawn and waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah.” Flashing a smile, he walked up to Koushi with a kiss on the lips.

“You know what I want, right?”

“I know your menu, my little piggy.”

A face that read horror shown itself straight in Koushi's view as Sawamura back away from the door.

“What? Wasn't expecting that?” Koushi smirked. “I always know what you need.”

“Please, no more.” He covered his face with one of his hands, not being able to show himself in front of Koushi due to some pet name that he called out in the open. He wanted to sit down and talk to Koushi on these embarrassing thing but that might create even more embarrassment. How did this man come into his life? Where did he come from?

“What? No more Kit-Kats? If you're tired of them I can just get…” _Is he ignoring me?_ Thought Sawamura whose nerves were on the edge of getting irritated. He finally had something lined up to tell him but he was already late. The door closed on his face. Sawamura stand there with humiliation. He stood there with hatred. He stood there with a mix range of emotions.

How can a person like him be able to say all those things? His emotions seem to swindle down as Sawamura grabbed another candybar from the coffee table. Taking a bite, the boy stared at the home screen on his phone and coincidentally, a message came from his boyfriend.

_Forgot to mention. You weigh 250lbs. Goal by the end of next week is to weigh about 260lbs._

The pressure on the phone screen almost became a burden on his fingers as he drops the phone on a nearby pillow. Angrily taking a bite from the chocolate bar, Sawamura said with his mouth full,

“Satan in the flesh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of closed for requests this weekend (Thinking about doing something for '#momoiweek' on tumblr and might post some of my pieces here as a collection). Still, you can send me requests [here](http://tohskas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
